Love At First Sight
by Lady Ron Weasley
Summary: This story is about a young orphan named Megan Mortimer. She has been homeschooled until the death of her parents. She is forced to move into the Grangers' house and go to Hogwarts where she meets and instantly falls for Ron Weasley.
1. The Storm

The wind was howling at full speed, knocking down everything in its path. Loud shrieks could be heard from all around, though the darkness was so endless that not a figure could be seen. Yet out of the corner of one's eye, you might see the shadowy lining of a mysterious figure with no way of identifying them, or on occasion, "it".  
  
"Mum! Father! Where are you!" The shrieks of the teenaged Megan Mortimer were noted with her partial French accent. She was holding on for dear life to a street lamp. The wind was trying to swallow everything around including her, as if to lead her into nothingness, a black hole. Megan wore a long blanket of shiny red hair flowing down to her waist. Diffused in the fiery ocean of red were leaves and pieces of pine straw.  
  
Silence. There was no reply. She waited and waited but not a sound came. Overwhelmed with sadness and shock, she fell to the ground and fell into a deep sleep. She slept hours before anyone came; it seemed like minutes. It felt like a dream. This couldn't have happened. Not to her! She was nothing but a child. No more, no less. Megan still wasn't sure what had happened, but at the moment she didn't care. Filled with disbelief, she wanted to go back to sleep and wake up from this nightmare; Megan did.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Young child, awake. It is now morning"  
  
An unfamiliar voice filled Megan's ears. She looked up to see a man with a long white beard down to his waist. He wore half-moon spectacles and a soothing look that brought a bit of comfort to Megan's confusion. "What happened? Who are you? Am I dreaming? I-"  
  
"Calm down, now," the strange man said. "I'll explain everything. But first, what is your name? Are you possibly a Mortimer? They are known for their red hair." The elderly man's face was as straight as a line, yet Megan could tell the man was smiling with his eyes. He seemed to be communicating with both his eyes and voice.  
  
"Why yes. I am. Mortimer; Megan Mortimer. Please, explain. Please tell me who you are." Megan could hear the trembling going on in her voice.  
  
The man gave a sigh as if what he was about to say was long. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. You might possibly know me from Hogwarts. I don't think you are a student there. Are you possibly from Beauxbatons?"  
  
"No, I am not. My mother taught at Beauxbatons before she had me. She decided to teach me at home. I've never been to either school before."  
  
"Well, child. The worry on your face is worrying me so I will get to my point. I know that you live in a muggle neighborhood, with many differences from wizard neighborhoods."  
  
Megan replied, "Yes, we do. We lived in Hogsmeade until my father swore on his soul that he saw the convict Sirius Black there. So we moved to the muggle world. I'm sorry to sound so pushy, but how are my parents?"  
  
"I really don't like being the one to tell you this. Megan, dear Megan. Your parents have been killed." Dumbledore saw Megan's bewilderment. "What happened last night was something called a tornado. It is called a natural disaster in the Muggle World. Here, we have spells to guard it. Your street was not so lucky. Don't worry, child. We have arranged for you to live with a student from my school named Hermione Granger. She is your age and I'm sure you will like her. Unless you object, you may continue with your magical education at Hogwarts."  
  
Tears were streaming out of Megan's eyes. She nodded and got out of the bed. "Where am I!?"  
  
"For the time being you are in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Your medicine should start kicking in and you will soon fall asleep. When you wake up you'll be at the Grangers. I bid you farewell and good luck. If you have any trouble, use an owl from the Grangers house. Goodbye, young Mortimer."  
  
Before Megan could answer, Dumbledore faded away and all she could see was blackness and sleep. Her slumber was filled with nightmares and horrifying images of the previous night, though she still didn't fully believe it. 


	2. Arrival At The Grangers'

"Mum! She's here! Megan's here!"  
  
"That was pretty quick. Maybe I should become a witch! Never have to be late for work again!"  
  
"Mum, just come here!"  
  
Megan heard the unfamiliar voices. At first she thought she was dreaming, and that she was in her own bed in her own room. Slowly she opened her eyes to see soft blue walls and a white and yellow bed spread. Where was she? How did she get here? This wasn't home-  
  
And then she remembered.  
  
The tornado, her parents death, the stranger Dumbledore. All of that happened the previous night, and Megan couldn't bear the memory of it. She felt a tear run down her cheek and quickly brushed it off. She was too old to be doing this. She needed to stand strong and not be afraid. Megan wanted to overcome this obstacle with as much class as possible. Then she broke down crying, the tears flowing as rapidly as the storm that claimed her parents from this Earth.  
  
"Megan?" Megan looked up to see a girl of medium heighth with bushy brown hair and dark eyes. The girl had a sympathetic smile and her face and her eyes held warmth. Megan instantly realized this was her new home. What was this girl's name? She coudn't remember.  
  
"Err. Uhh...what's your name? Hannah, Harriet, Helen?"  
  
"Hermione. Hermione Granger. And you are Megan Mortimer. Welcome to my home. I'm extremely sorry about - this. My mother has prepared breakfast if you're hungry. It will probably do you some good."  
  
Megan realized she was starving. "Hi, Hermione. Thank you very much. If you don't mind, I don't really want to discuss it, not to sound rude. Breakfast sounds great, though." Megan realized her voice was at its maximum volume, yet it was almost a whisper. Her throat ached and felt dry.  
  
"Okay. I competely understand. I'm so sorry. If you need anything, just ask. The kitchen is downstairs," Hermione said. She led Megan downstairs to the kitchen. Megan could tell that Hermione was nice, and would be a great friend through this tragedy.  
  
The Grangers' kitchen was very nice and neat, just as her first impression of Hermione was. There were no stains on the floor or food on the counters except for the food being prepared by Hermione's mother.  
  
"Hi, there. You must be Megan. I'm Mrs. Granger. Call me whatever you would like. Breakfast is almost ready. I'll tell you you came at just the right time. School starts back in two days. Tomorrow Hermione and I are heading up to Diagon Alley for school supplies. You are welcome to join us." Megan nodded. Mrs. Granger already felt like a mother to Megan. She seemed sweet and sympathetic. In fact, Hermione and her mother seemed like mirror images except Mrs. Granger seemed a bit more laid back. "Mr. Granger isn't here. He's on a business trip in Glasgow. You won't be meeting him this time."  
  
Megan tried to look as grateful and happy as she could despite the circumstances. "Thank you very much for having me. You're a lifesaver!" She tried to sport a smile. Mrs. Granger returned it.  
  
After a few more minutes of chatting about Diagon Alley and Hogwarts, the trio sat down at the dinner table to enjoy breakfast. The hearty meal consisted of milk, toast, bacon, sausage, grits, and scrambled eggs. Megan gobbled it right up and thanked the Grangers for the meal.  
  
That afternoon, Hermione and Megan sat down and enjoyed a box of sugar-free candy (the Grangers were dentists) and watched a movie and then started talking about Hogwarts. Megan couldn't help but have a glint of excitement at the prospect of attending the wizarding school.  
  
At only eight-thirty in the evening, Megan decided to retire to bed. She was exhausted. She couldn't wait to go to Diagon Alley with the Grangers. Especially to meet Harry Potter! Who knew she'd be attending the same school as this famous student and even, considering Hermione and Harry were friends, spending time with him! 


	3. A Dream of Death

Megan was exhausted. She took off her fuzzy pink slippers, some of Hermione's, and set them beside the bed. She found her trunk beside her vanity and opened it. After rummaging through her belongings, Megan withdrew her pale blue nightgown and put it on. She pulled her hair down and headed towards her bed. She laid down and closed her eyes.  
  
Gushing sounds were heard from every direction around her. A giant funnel of cold, harsh winds was heading towards her, waiting to swallow her up. Then she saw her parents, Benjamin and Lydia, at the top of this giant image looking down at her, a horrifying expression hidden deep beneath their eyes. They looked mesmerized and as if they were pleading for her help. Megan reached her hands out to try and grab hold of her parents' arms to pull them down. Her parents looked down and started moaning and screaming as if in agony. Megan started to scream and found herself being swallowed by the giant funnel. Then her mother started muttering her name.  
  
"Megan! Megan! Are you alright? You've been screaming. Bad dream, perhaps?" Slowly the image of Hermione came before Megan's eyes. It wasn't her mother muttering. It was Hermione. The dream had seemed so real, so vivid, so horrifying.  
  
"Yeh-yes. I'm okay. Bad-bad dream," she heard herself say. Megan found that she was out of breath and hoarse, probably from the screaming. Shaking and trembling, she touched her cheek to find them wet.  
  
Hermione brought her a tissue and wiped away her tears. "Would you mind telling me about it? I won't tell anyone. You can trust me." Hermione smiled at Megan yet looked serious. She thought Hermione was someone she could confide in and trust.  
  
"I dreamed about my parents-you know, their death. It was terrible. The great wind, a tornado I think it's called, was heading over to pick me up. I didn't know such things existed in the Muggle World. My parents were at the top of the funnel looking down at me. They looked possessed. Their faces were stone cold and their eyes didn't move. I stretched my arm out as far as possible to grab their arms and pull them down, but it did no good. My parents looked down and saw my arm and started to scream and moan as if in terrible pain. Oh, it was frightening. I'm so scared. I hope this doesn't mean anything." Megan felt as if a great weight was lifted from her shoulders. Unfortunately, it didn't help much, but still it was an improvement.  
  
"Oh my goodness! You poor thing! I'm so sorry! Do you need anything?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"My parents would be nice, but as for now a glass of water will do fine."  
  
Hermione exited the room and Megan heard her going down the steps. Megan felt dizzy and tired. All of this was so overwhelming. She was finally adjusting to not having her parents around and then this dream occurred. The worst time to have it was now.  
  
Hermione came back to the room and found Megan peacefully asleep on the bed. She closed the door and, as worried as she was for Megan, went to her own bed and went to sleep. 


End file.
